Birthday Like No Other
by SNAAAAAAAAAAAAPE
Summary: Huan-LANG TIME NO SEE!! haha ^^ jP- well im back with a TAKARI-about tk not bein dere fer karis bdai~NO she does NOT throw stuff at him! its sweet n kyute! i hope so at least ^^;; R*R baby! rated PG b/c G-rate is pathetic..jP. SORATO SUCKS!!! -jane-


Birthday Like No Other 

by:kRN*kYutEE

  


jane has made a comeback!!! a new ficcy by your one and onli ^^ so read it!

**~um im REALLI sowwie you guys i made dis ficcy w/all these colors n fonts, but dey wont show up T-T sowwie!!**

  


**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFVII, soap operas, birthdays[cept maih own], aol instant messenger, those screenames, email, dat restaurant, fushigi yuugi, and digimon[if i did-den all maih fav. Couples would be together! And dey werent!] 

**BUT i DO own SooJin, the top score in snowboarding at the Golden Saucer, and the phrases: Live To Be Mimoe Free, and LIVE TO BE SORATO FREE!!! nyah!!!! SORATO SUCKS LOSERS!!!!!!!!!!!!! proud to be SORATO FREE!!!!!!!

  


****Notes**: SooJin is 17 years old!! itz a krn name btw-cuz KOREANS ROK! Anyway- satang [in kari's sn] means candy, and chunsa [in miyako's sn] means angel. TRANSLATIONS AT BOTTOM!! 

  


*dis ficcy is dedicated to RacheL who died 2 months ago..**JUST KIDDING**!!!!! **ur still alive**..its dedicated to yOo cuz...ur SOO COOL ^^ thanx~ 

***^-^ *T-T *o.O *@.@*** means after a while lyke ~*~ ya kno? 

  


*AgeS*

Jyou: 19

Tai*Sora*Matt: 18

Mimi*Izzy: 17

Miyako*Ken: 16

TK*Kari*Davis: 15

Cody: eermm...13? So wat?? hes not even in this! 

~BE AFRAID-BE VERY AFRAID: you are now entering-JANE'S FABULOUS TERRIFIC WORLD! Beware of signs of azn*pryde if you do not support this-then...just ignore it. ^^;; go on and read now!

  


**-Birthday Like No Other-**

by: MEEH! [jane]

  


Hikari Yagami always loved birthdays. I mean, what's not to like about it? The friends telling you happy b-day, the treatment you get from family, and the presents you receive. Not this time-this year all her friends were on summer vacation, Takeru was gone to visit his Aunt somewhere in the world, and her family went to Colorado visiting unknown relatives, leaving her and Taichi alone. 

*[Starting at Kari POV]*

Tai of course, was out with Sora(what'd you expect?), so that left Me, Myself, and I. What can I do? I scanned the house..I can play FFVII..nah-Tai was always the one who played-not me. The only thing I could ever do in that game was play the mini games at Golden Saucer.[quicknote: HIGHSCORE IN SNOWBOARDING GO CID WHOOOO!!!] Maybe i could watch T*V...don't think so-the only thing on at this time was soap operas. How bout the internet-there was always someone online. 

***^-^ *T-T *o.O *@.@* **[~~ dat means after a while] 

After about 1 and a half hours of trying to connect, it finally connected. I signed on my sn- LiLazNSataNGqT. As soon as I signed on, a window popped up-

  


**xXaZNxCHuNSaXx:** HAPPI B-DAY KARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**LiLazNSataNGqT:** _^^;; thanx Miya~_

**LiLazNSataNGqT:**_ -.- but i dont think this will be such a happi bdai for me T-T_

**xXaZNxCHuNSaXx:** aww-why?

**LiLazNSataNGqT:** _no one is home and im all alone =(_

**xXaZNxCHuNSaXx:** hey kari it'll be ok ^^

**xXaZNxCHuNSaXx:** listen-i g2g-koushiro and kens here, so take care! bAI!! 

**LiLazNSataNGqT:** _okai-bai Miyako~_

**xXaZNxCHuNSaXx has signed off.**

---

Might as well check my email. A sigh escaped my lips. No mail-I wish TK was online. He was the only thing that could make me feel better. Always knowing how to cheer me up-too bad we're just friends...I miss him. 

  


*[TK POV]*

-sigh- I'm glad to be back from that horrible tour. I plopped myself at the computer to get online. Finally! Some time to myself!! I pushed the button and the comp started to load...

  


"Come ON TeeKay!!!!" My cousin SooJin took me by surprise, "Let's go to the museum-NOW!!!!!"

  


"What?!?! We just went sight-seeing!! What's the deal?!" I protested.

  


"We're not done yet!!! Get your LAZY BUTT OFF THE CHAIR!!! You can do that useless crap later!!!" She yelled pulling my arm.

  


"USELESS CRAP!?!!??!?!?!! FOR GOODNESS SAKE! IT'S MY BEST FRIEND'S BIRTHDAY!!!!" I argued back.

  


"Look," she settled down a bit, "this is my room, and MY house. I'll let you online ONLY if you come."

  


I growled, "Fine."

  


"YAY!! LET'S GOOOOOO!!" She dragged me across the room.

  


'SooJin-you had better get me back before 11pm or you're dead meat.' I thought viciously, squinting my eyes. [a/n: oh my..tk.]

  


***^-^ *T-T *o.O *@.@***

  


"SooJin...I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!! Why'd you make us run back?!" I clenched my fist.

  


"Well TK, it wasn't my fault that those girls were chasing you!" She acted innocent. [^^;; evry1 lub tk!]

  


I glanced at the clock, 7:53pm. At least I wasn't late. I started my way to the computer, but a hand grabbed me. 

  


"Hey TK, I forgot to tell you, we're supposed to have dinner at a fancy restaurant with a family named," she took a piece of 

paper from her pocket, and stared at it looking confused.

  


"T-Tach-Tach-Tachi-Tachikawa-Tachikawa! Yeah that's who!" She beamed proudly.

  


"Tachikawa?! With Mimi Tachikawa?" I asked her eagerly.

  


"Errm..I guess so.." She looked at me strangely.

  


"Oboy! Wow, it's been a while! Let's go!" I cheered.

  


-inside the car-

vrooomm-vroooom! SCRREEEEECCH!!

  


"AAAHHH!! SOOJIN SLOW DOWWWWNNN!!!!" I held on to the chair.

  


"Well, it's not my fault we're late, Mr.It will only take me one second!" She pounded on the accelerator once more. She 

suddenly came to a halt, causing me to rock back and forth.

  


"Ah! Here we are! Caviar!" She smiled. [a/n: . shut up i kno its a dumb name!!]

  


"Finally! I'm outta here!" I opened the car door, rushing to the staired entrance.

  


"Do you have reservations, Sir?" The man at the front door asked.

  


"Tachikawa." SooJin answered for me.

  


"Yes, right this way." He gestured.

  


I looked at my surroundings, "Wow!" I was dazzled by all the chandeliers. 

  


"TK!!" a voice called to my direction.

  


A smiling goddess was waving to me. She had pink hair and was wearing a beautiful white dress.

  


"Huh?" I walked over to her, SooJin looked confused as well.

  


"TK!!" She ran over and hugged me, "Oh, it's been so long!"

  


"Umm...no offense," I started, "but...who are you?" 

  


"Oh TK, babo! Don't you even remember you're good friend Mimi?!" she teased.

  


"Aaah! MIMI! OH MiAhn miAhN!!" I hugged her, and laughed. "You just look so different! With the pink hair and stuff!"

  


"TK..." SooJin mumbled and nudged me.

  


"Oh heh..sorry. Mimi, this is my cousin SooJin, SooJin, this is my good friend Mimi."I sweatdropped.

They exchanged greetings. I could see from behind Mimi some of the digidestined. The table was a long verticle shape. Mimi, of course, in the very front, my brother Yamato on her right, and across Yamato were two empty seats, supposedly for me and SooJin. Daisuke was also there, I made a unpleasant face. Jyou, who was sitting at the way other side of the table, looked enviously at my brother with piercing eyes. 

  


I was interrupted by Mimi's perky voice, "Well, come and sit down already!"

We sat down at the two empty seats next to Mimi; SooJin closest to her, and me on my cousin's left side.

  


Two hands reached across the table and clapped together. It was Matt and SooJin's hands. [a/n: dere cousins too ya kno!]

  


"Hey SexY SooJin! Whatcha been doin?" Matt winked.

  


"Sexy MaTT! How's it in the neighborhood?" SooJin grinned.

They both laughed hysterically and sat down. Everyone sweatdropped, except for Jyou, who rather scowled.

  


"Oooooh-kay...strange...well, now that we're finally done with greetings, let's eat!" Mimi grinned.

***^-^ *T-T *o.O *@.@* -after dey eat-**

I was glad we left earlier..or else I wouldn't come home in time to tell Kari happy birthday. Most people were leaving by now. How many hours did we spend here? I think it was around 1 and a half. What the heck the latest I would probably get home by was 8 pm. Mimi laughed once more with a cute smile on her face, as my brother told her a funny joke. I saw a movement from the corner of my eye-it was Jyou. He looked rather upset and mad at the two at the front of the table. I wasn't satisfied with the look on his face. It seemed...very...suspicous. I guess Daisuke noticed my staring, since he nudged me. 

  


"Huh?" he had startled me.

  


"Yo-I saw you lookin at Jyou." Daisuke whispered behind his hand.

  


"Yeah, what's it to you?" I pressured.

  


"Nothing-but he looks suspicious and weird don't he?" He suddenly looked at Jyou, who was looking at us.

  


"Well, yeah he does. What's wrong with him?"I suddenly got interested.

  


"Well," Daisuke started. "rumor has it, he's got a big thing for Mimi, and is really jealous of your bro."

  


"Ah..I see." I said in a very sophisticated thinking tone.

  


"I think he suspects us. He's looking at us." His eyes averted to Jyou again.

  


I slapped his head, "Babo! Don't look at him then!"

  


"Aiyah! Geez that hurt!" He rubbed his head.

  


"TK, Davis, is something the matter?" Mimi suddenly asked, giving us a fright.

  


"Uhh...Uh-NO-no no no...nothing..nothings the matter." We both stuttered ^^;;

  


"Lil' bro-calm yourself down." Matt said coolly [a/n: is dat how you spell it?? ^^;;] shifting his head.

SooJin nudged me and quietly started a private conversation with me.

  


"TK, I thought it was your best friend's birthday." She whispered.

  


"Yeah it is, but I got lots of time." I whispered back.

  


"Are you sure TK? It's already 12:05." She suggested.

  


"Like I said-WHAT?!!?!?! 12:05?!?! CRAP HOW'D THAT HAPPEN SO FAST?!!??!!!" I yelled as everyone looked up at me.

  


"Errmm...TK?" SooJin looked at everyone staring.

  


"SooJin, we've got to get home-NOW!!" I dragged her to the car.

  


"Nice meeting you everyone!! Bye Mimi, bye Matt!" She called to them.

I could see them both blushing at the comment SooJin just made, and Jyou getting angrier.

  


"TK what's the deal? I thought you had 'tons of time'?" She mocked me.

  


"SooJin, there's no time for that. Her birthday already passed! Dammit-lightspeed! Hit it SooJin, GOOOOO!" I pointed.

After we found our way back, I ran to the computer, and immediately connected to the internet. 

  


*[Kari POV]*

  


'Gawd-dangit. I guess TK doesn't care about me anymore. It's past 12 and no longer my birthday.' I sighed as I scrolled down the page of Fushigi Yuugi fanfiction.

  


I growled, "Gosh! It's all friggin yaoi!"

I finally found a sweet romance about Miaka and Tamahome. [a/n: ugh miaka+tama BORING...well you'll see why i picked it.] It was Miaka's birthday. I sighed-Miaka and Tamahome were destined to be together. It was so unfair! [a/n: see dat's why i picked it-cuz dere "destined" 2 be togetha~i dont kno-but i dink dat tasuki n miaka r kyute! Cept dat tasuki is myne!!] Tamahome finally said happy birthday to Miaka right before the stroke of midnight, right when she was about to leave. 

  


"Miaka, you are ONE lucky girl." I shook my head to MY bad luck.

Then a window popped up on my screen-

  


**xXbBaLLgASOoXx:** hey kari ^^;;

**LiLazNSataNGqT:** _TK!!!!!_

**xXbBaLLgASOoXx:** yep ^^ dats meeh!

**LiLazNSataNGqT:**_ -_- ur late_

**xXbBaLLgASOoXx:** i know im very sowwie.

**xXbBaLLgASOoXx:** i looked at the clock wen it was 7:53 but i guess 

i mistakened the hands ^^;; it was acutally 10:35 heh heh

**LiLazNSataNGqT:** _well it's not maih b-dai anymore _

**xXbBaLLgASOoXx:** im REALLI sorri!! can i make it up to you?

**LiLazNSataNGqT:** _hmm...how?_

**xXbBaLLgASOoXx:** hmm lessee. How bout wen i get bak-i'll take you 

out someplace fer ur bdai~ ^^ maih treat!!

**LiLazNSataNGqT:**_ ...ok i guess ^^_

**xXbBaLLgASOoXx:** ok but first~

**LiLazNSataNGqT:**_??_

**LiLazNSataNGqT:**_ wut?_

**xXbBaLLgASOoXx: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY 

BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR KARI

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!

**xXbBaLLgASOoXx: **will you ppplllleeaaase forgive meeh?

**LiLazNSataNGqT: **_^^ of course i will! How can i stai mad at you?_

**xXbBaLLgASOoXx:** and i promise to give you the GREATEST present 

EVER!

**LiLazNSataNGqT:** _oh tk ^^- youve alreadi given meeh the BESTEST _

_present ever~_

**xXbBaLLgASOoXx:** ??? ^^;;;; watever-

  


***^-^ *T-T *o.O *@.@*** -grr...stop chatting you two flirts .-

  


**LiLazNSataNGqT:** _hehe i g2g see you later tk!_

**LiLazNSataNGqT:** _BAII!!_

**xXbBaLLgASOoXx:** okie~BAI KARI HAPPI B-DAI LUB YOO BAIIIII!!!!!!!!!

**LiLazNSataNGqT:** _btw tk..ur no gasoo~you cant even sing ^^;;_

**xXbBaLLgASOoXx:** . oh kari you hurt meeh so! I can be if i want ^^

**xXbBaLLgASOoXx:** baii now!!!

**LiLazNSataNGqT:** _bai tk see you soon!!! ^^_

Are you sure you want to quit AOL instant messenger? Y/N [Yes]

--------

*[Still Kari POV]*

Gosh that was great ^^- i'm so happy he told me...i guess in some cases...i'm luckier than Miaka. Hehe well of course...TK is MUCH better than Tamahome!!!! I can't believe he asked me out...oh gosh oh gosh!! I gotta tell Miyako!!! I started to dial her numbers on my phone-but then i realized how late it was. Er...tommorow. He even said DEAR Kari!!! I just hope that Takeru and I are destined to be together. He knows everything about me, and just how to make me feel better, and yet he doesn't know it...he's all I can ever ask for. Sweet Dreams...Happy birthday...to me...hah..TK-youve got no idea.

  


~FIN~

  


Notes: So??? WHAT DID YOU THINK?! T-T i hope you guys lyked it. If you want a sequel den tell meeh..i dont think i will tho..busi bee meeh bzzzzz~ 

  


i luved the ending to digi 03 NOT RYO..**I HATE RYO DAT DUMB MORON NARCISST!!!** i lyked it wen takato found the digi portal at the end ^^ hehe it inspired meeh to BASH RYO AND CONTINUE ON FRM THE END OF TAMERS!!!!! 

  


well dere were hints of taiora, and koushiyako and kenyako in this fic ^^ hehe.. dere WAS **NOT** mimato!!! it wasnt supposed to be anyway. Heeh jyou is evil puahahahhaha!!!! jP haha. 

  


Well i made this fic cuz maih bdai was on JUNE 6TH and hehe it was realli nice ^^ im sowwie~anyway..i was born at 6:something...SCARI! Born on the 6th month on the 6th day at 6:somethin. AAH 666 DEVIL NUMBERS!!!! ::takes out uncle frm jackie chan adventures to do his chi spell:: whoo! Safe now!!!

*****translation:

[this is korean language]

*means wen it happened

satang- candy *frm karis sn

chunsa- angel *frm miya sn

babo- stupid * at the restaurant mimi call tk this, and tk call daisuke this

miahn [acutaly its miahn hae]-im sorry *at the restaurant talkin to mimi

aiyah- ow or ouch *hitting daisuke at restuarant

gasoo-its lyke a korean song artist..lyke rap and hip hop..lyke HOT *frm tk sn

  


TakaRi FOReVEr~!~!!!

  


^^ dis wuz originally supposed to be submitted on june 7th ^^;; came to late heh-

  


  


  


**PLEASE REVIEW PLZ?? T-T**

  


  


-jaNe-

  


  


** DIS IS MAIH MOTTO/PHRASE/POLICY: 

YOU REVIEW MINE AND I REVIEW YOURS!! so plz review ^^ desperate? no. eager? Yes ^^;;

  


  


  


  


  



End file.
